


SHB

by faithinthepoor



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor





	SHB

You prefer your scars to be invisible. You don’t fear blood but you do fear marks. You restrict, you exercise, you purge and you bash your limbs against sharp objects until welts form. The relief is exquisite, if fleeting, and at least the bruises fade. In her you find a new way to drown, find pain and desire in a perfect package. You ache to touch her and feel you’ll die when she lets you. She delivers guilt and shame combined with suspended moments where you mind shuts off and you forget you’re you. You could not want her more.


End file.
